Desires Unfold
by nicole7049
Summary: Bella is ready to start college in the Fall. To help with her financial situation she starts babysitting for the Cullen's. Bella and Edward share an attraction they can't ignore. Will Bella act on it or respect that Edward is a family man?


**Welcome everyone to my first one-shot story. I've had this idea in my head for quite a while and finally decided to write it all down. I worked very hard on this. This is my first time ever writing a lemon so hopefully it turned out good and you guys enjoy it! Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or anything to do with Twilight.**

Rain poured on my windshield as I drove to the Cullen's house. The sound of my windshield wipers and the soft sound of the radio were the only things keeping me focused so I didn't zone out. It was getting late in the evening and I was exhausted. I had spent all day filling out scholarship forms and writing admission letters to all the colleges I had on my list. I was determined to be the first one in my family to go to college and get a degree. I was also determined to be able to do it financially.

All summer I have been babysitting the Cullen's children to make some money to go towards school. Edward and Kate Cullen were wonderful people. They saw one of my signs I put up in the local grocery store asking for any work that was available. They called me, set up an interview, and the rest is history. The paid me very well since money was not an issue with them.

Mr. Cullen owned his own law firm and Mrs. Cullen was a well-known photographer. Her photos have been in museums, magazines, and numerous books. They were a successful couple. Underneath all the fortune they were good people. The welcomed me into their family with open arms. They have two children, Josie who is three and Everett who is one.

I love taking care of the kids. When I pulled up to the house I noticed an unfamiliar car sitting outside. I parked, grabbed my things, and ran onto the porch trying to avoid the rain as much as possible. I used my key to unlock the door and stepped inside. The Cullen's house was beautiful. It looked like it belonged in a home magazine. It was always perfect. I'm sure having a maid and a gardener helped with that. I walked into the dining room and set my bag down and took my coat off.

"Bella!" I heard Josie yell as her little feet ran down the stairs. "Hi sweetheart." I scooped her up in my arms and planted a kiss on her cheek. She looked identical to Kate. She had long, wavy blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a cute button nose.

"Bella, thank you so much for coming last minute." Kate said as she walked down the same steps Josie came down. "It's no problem. Are you going somewhere?" I asked her. She had her shoes and coat on. She had a big bag slung over her shoulder almost taking over her small frame. "I got called last minute to do a shoot in LA so I'll be away for a few days. Edward will be working from home mostly but he can't watch the kids and get his work done." Speak of the devil; Edward comes in the room carrying a suitcase.

"Thanks for bringing that down for me honey." Kate said kissing Edward. As they kissed Edward's eyes didn't leave mine. Edward and I's relationship wasn't ethical. From the very beginning there was always something between us. The first time I met him I almost started drooling. He was dressed in a dark gray suit, his bronze hair amiss, his dark green eyes sparkled, and that crooked smile made my panties instantly wet. I knew it was just a silly crush and in no way could I act on it. He was a married man with two children.

I was not going to tear that apart and be labeled a home wrecker. I thought my schoolgirl crush would fade over time but it didn't. It seemed to intensify every time I came over. I did my best to ignore him and just focus on the children but it felt like he sought me out and made sure I still felt something for him. I always caught him looking at me, brushing up against me, and trying to get me alone. A few weeks after I started working for the Cullen's I was sitting on the couch watching television. I had just put the kids down for their afternoon nap and had some free time. Edward walks into the living room and just watches me. After about a minute he walks over to me, leans down in front of me, brushes my breasts with his hand, and grabs the paper sitting on the end table beside me. He winks at me and walks away.

Another instance happened a month ago. I had a date after I was done watching the kids. I brought a change of clothes and shoes so I could just get ready at the Cullen's house since it was closer to the restaurant I was meeting my date, Mike, at. I put the kids to bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. I put on a little black dress; black peep toe shoes, touched up my makeup, and curled my hair with Kate's curling iron that she was letting me borrow. I exited the bathroom and almost ran right into Edward. "Where are you going dressed like that?" He asked in a not very friendly tone. "I have a date." I stuttered out. I heard a low growl escape his lips. He pushed me against the wall and put his arms on both sides of my head so I couldn't move. He leaned down and put his lips against my ear. "I want you to go on your date but think of me the whole time. I want you to imagine my hands on your body, my lips sucking every part of you, and how good it would feel if my cock was deep inside of you. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. I was trembling, not from being scared but from being so turned on. I never went on another date after that. No guy has ever made me feel the way Edward has. No guy has ever even been passed first base with me before. I was very inexperienced.

Two weeks ago I was making lunch for the kids. I bent over to get a pan from one of the lower cabinets when I felt him against me. I could feel his groin against my ass. I can't deny that I liked it. I had to hold back a moan. He stayed like that for only a couple seconds before pulling away. By the time I got my breathing under control and stood up, he was gone. He always made sure we were alone before he did anything to me. The kids were either asleep or in a different room. Kate was either at her studio or in a different part of the house.

I know I should feel wrong for letting this go on. I should tell Edward that this isn't appropriate and that I don't like it but that would be a lie. I loved the way he made me feel. I loved when he touched me or when he looked at me and I was drenched. I love Kate. She doesn't deserve this. She has always been so good to me and she has no idea that any of this is going on behind her back. I've debated for the past three months since I started working for them if I should just tell her. Should I find a different job? I know if she found out though that she would divorce Edward and try to take the kids from him. He's an amazing father. He's so good with the kids and they love him so much.

I couldn't live with myself if I put the kids in the same pediment that I grew up in. My parent's divorced when I was little because my mom cheated on my father. Growing up I traveled back and forth between Washington and Arizona so I was able to see both my parents. They fought for me on birthdays and holidays. It was hard and it's something that I wish no kid would have to go through.

"Alright, I think it's time for me to go. I love you babies so much and mommy will be home in just a few days. Be good for daddy and Bella." Kate gave each child a hug and kiss. "Let's go upstairs and I'll read you guys a story before bed." I told Josie and Everett. I picked up Everett and held Josie's hand as we walked up to their bedroom. I gave Edward and Kate some privacy to say their goodbyes. I didn't want to see them together because it made me feel even guiltier for the things that have happened between Edward and I. After reading the kids a few stories I changed them into their pajamas and tucked them into bed. I tiptoed out and quietly shut the door.

I walked back downstairs to grab my things to take them to the spare bedroom. I grabbed my bag, coat, and a glass of water before heading to my room. As I got closer to the room I noticed the light was already on. I was surprised to see Edward sitting on the bed when I walked in.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "You look beautiful." He said staring up at me from the bed. "Thanks, but you didn't answer my question." I said. I laid my stuff down in a chair in the corner of the room and set my glass on the dresser. "I just wanted to see you." He said getting up and walking over to me. He stood right in front of me and I tried to avoid his gaze. "Are you tired?" He asked moving a strand of hair from my face. "A little." I said biting my lip. "Why do you bite your lip? Do I make you nervous?" I swallowed hard. He did make me nervous but I kind of liked it. "Yes." I said, finally looking at him. "I want you, Bella." He started running his fingers down my arms making goose bumps appear.

"We can't do this, any of this. I should of put a stop to it a long time ago." I was finally going to tell him how I feel. "I'll stop all of this and never touch you again. I will be completely professional. Only if you can tell me one thing." He said sternly never breaking eye contact. "What?" I asked. "You have to tell me that you didn't like any of it. That you never fantasized about what it would be like to be with me. That you didn't like every time I looked at you or when I touched you. If you can tell me that then all of this will stop." Of course he would ask me to do the one thing I can't do. I could lie but I know he would see right through me. "I can't." I whispered. "What was that?" He asked. "I said I can't. I can't tell you that I didn't like it. Every time you looked at me I would instantly want you. Every time you touched me it felt like my skin was on fire and I never wanted you to stop. I feel like a terrible person for feeling this way. You're married to an amazing woman and have two beautiful children. I don't belong with you." I let it all out. I felt tears running down my face. I covered my face with my hands and tried to pull myself together.

I felt Edward's arms around me. He started rubbing my back. "Please don't cry baby. I feel the same way. You're right, Kate is an amazing woman but we've been having problems for a while now. We both aren't as happy as we use to be. I love my children and I'm a damn good father. They deserve both their parents to be happy and you make me happy. You're so good with them. They adore you." My tears had stopped and I moved my hands away from my face. "Edward, we…" Before I could finish what I was saying hips lips were on mine. He held me to him as he kissed me. He kissed me hard putting so much passion behind it. His lips were soft and fit perfectly on mine. His tongue swept across my bottom lip and I let it in. Our tongues battled each other. My hands found his unruly hair and started pulling it. He groaned and kissed me even harder. I felt his hands move to my bottom and lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we stayed like that for a second.

We stopped kissing and I was grasping for air. I had never been kissed like that. "I've wanted to do that ever since I laid eyes on you." He said kissing my forehead, cheek, then and my nose. "Edward, this could ruin your marriage." I wanted him to understand what could come from all of this. "I'm aware and I don't care. It's you that I want. Please let me have you." I felt my heart beat even faster. I nodded. His lips attacked mine again and suddenly we were on the bed. I was flat on my back and he was hovering over me. "I meant it when I said you looked beautiful." "Thank you." I placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. "Are you sure about this? If you really want me to stop I will." I knew that was true. Edward was a good guy. He would never force me to do anything I didn't want to do. "Yes." I said with so much determination.

He slowly started pulling my shirt up until it was completely off. His mouth went to my stomach, placing kisses on my hips and around my belly button. I tried to stay still but every kiss felt like fire. I started feeling pressure in my stomach. He worked his way up to my breasts. "These are amazing." He said kissing each one about my bra. I thrusted into him unable to take it. "I'm going to make sweet love to you but first I want to kiss and suck every part of you until you're begging me to fuck you." His words made me moan. I was already soaking wet for him. He lifted me up just enough to unhook my bra and I fell back onto the bed. He put my left nipple in his mouth and began sucking. He kneaded my right one with his hand so it wasn't left out. I was moaning and squirming. It felt so good. He switched sides and put the right one in his mouth. "Do you like that?" He asked. "Yes, so much." I panted. He grinned. He sat up and removed his shirt. I let out a breath. God, he was so hot. He had a six-pack and his arms were pure muscle. He lay back on top of me so we were chest to chest. My nipples were so hard I was scared they would hurt him. "Let's take these pants off." He said. He unbuttoned them and I lifted my hips so he could pull them down. When they were completely off I started going for his button. I wanted to feel him against me. "Someone's in a hurry." He smirked. He helped me take his off and was back on top of me. The only thing separated us was our underwear. He pushed his groin against my covered mound and we both moaned. He felt huge. I don't know how that's going to fit inside me. "You're so wet for me, baby." His kissed me while he pushed my panties back and slowly inserted a finger inside me. "Ah!" I groan. He works his finger in and out. I feel like I'm going to combust. "You're so tight!" He growled.

Suddenly, he rips my panties off and flings them across the room. "Hey, I liked those!" I yelled. "Yeah, well you'll like this more. His head trails down and he stops at the place I want him the most. He blows on it making my body shiver. "Please." I beg. He covers me with his mouth. His tongue darts in and out. He's licking and sucking and I'm on the verge of losing control. "Cum for me, baby." He sucks harder and something inside me releases. I can't control it. Pure ecstasy watches over me and I've never felt so good. "You taste so good." I pull him up and kiss him. I taste myself on him but I don't care. "That felt so good." I say. "Best orgasm you've ever had?" He smirks. "Well actually, the only one I've ever had." I say. "No guy has ever made you cum?" He asks shocked. "No guy has ever had a chance. I'm still a virgin." I tell him. I prepare for him to get up and leave. Who would want to be with an inexperienced virgin? "I'm going to be your first?" He asks. I nod my head looking away. I feel embarrassed. He grabs my hand and places it on his cock. "Do you feel how hard I am?" He asks. "Yes." I say. "This is all because of you. You being a virgin makes it even more special."

Just like that all my doubts go away. I pull my hand away as he starts to take his boxers off. My eyes get wide as I looked at him. I prayed this didn't hurt too badly. He reaches down on the floor and grabs his pants. He pulls a condom out of his pocket. "I'm on the pill." I tell him. "Perfect." He smiles. "This may hurt but I'll be as gentle as I can." He lines the head of his cock to my entrance. He slowly eases in and I start to feel pressure. Before I know it he's all the way it. He gives me time to adjust to him. It stings a little but it feels so good at the same time. "Make love to me, Edward." I tell him. He starts thrusting into me and we both moan. Our hips come together as he goes in and out. We're panting and moaning. I feel like I'm in heaven. I wanted him deeper. I wanted to show him I wanted this as much as he did. "Edward, stop." I said. "What's wrong, love?" He asked concerned. "I want to be on top." I whispered. I heard a low growl in his chest so I knew he liked that idea. He moved out of me and I whimpered. I already missed him inside me. He flipped us over so I was sitting on top of him. He lifted me up and aligned me with his cock. I lowered myself down and was engulfed with him. He instantly moaned. He was so much deeper at this angle. "Ride me, baby." He said. I moved back and forth milking his cock. I bounced up and down. Every time he moaned it encouraged me to keep going. Soon, I felt the same pressure as earlier in my stomach. I knew what it was this time. "I'm going to cum." He said. I kept riding him and doing every thing I could so we could cum together. I felt his hot juices go inside me and I started shaking and moaning so loud when I finally had my release. "That's it baby, let it go." He moved my hips for me as I came down from my high. "That was incredible, Bella." He said kissing me. I tried to get up so I could get off of him but he held me down. "Just a little longer. I love how your sweet pussy feels around my dick." I could feel him get hard again. "You want me again?" I asked surprised. "I want you all the time." He lifted me off him. "Get on your knees and bend forward.

I did what he said. I was on my knees on the bed with my ass in the air. Suddenly, I felt him smack my butt. "I love your ass." He said. I felt him ease inside me and this angle may be my new favorite. He pounded into me and it didn't take long for me to cum. He came shortly after. We decided that was probably enough for tonight. We went to the bathroom and cleaned ourselves up. "I hate to leave you after what we just did but I don't want the kids to wake up and see us together." "Oh." Was all I said? I understood what he meant but his words still stung. "I didn't mean for that to sound so harsh I just meant I need to end things with Kate before the kids find out anything." "You're going to leave her?" I asked. "I told you, her and I haven't been happy together for a long time. I want you, Bella." He kissed my forehead. "Rest up, because I'm setting an alarm for the morning and I want you ready for me when I come down." He winked at me. "I'll make sure I'm nice and wet for you." I told him. He through his head back and groaned. We kissed once more before parting ways. I lay in bed and wondered what the future would hold for me now.


End file.
